Harry Potter The Serpent King
by SavageViper
Summary: AU. Harry Potter wasn't the Gryffindor golden-boy. Harry was the star student of Slytherin House, best friends with Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass. After the death of his godfather, Harry snaps killing the man responsible and then murders his muggles relatives before making the choice to join the Death Eaters. Evil Harry. Powerful Harry. Deranged Harry.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer! I do not own this, Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling.

\--Prologue--

 _Many Years Ago..._

Albus Dumbledore listened intently as the young woman spoke in a hollow otherworldly voice... _"One With The Power To Face The Dark Lord Will Rise. The Son Of The Stag Shall Be Born As The Seventh Month Dies, Who Shall Become The Dark Lords Equal. Evil Will Destroy Evil As Hatred And Fear Collide, One Shall Fall While The Other Will Rise. One Must Perish At The Hand Of The Other, For Neither Can Live While The Other Survives And Blood Shall Be Repaid In Blood."_ Returning from the Pensive memory of the previous nights events, when he had gone to interview Sybil Trelawny for a post as the Divination Professor of Hogwarts, he settled back into his chair in his office speaking softly to himself voicing his thoughts aloud. _"Whether she realized it herself or not it would seem this was a true prophetic vision. I must take every precaution to prevent it from coming to pass."_ Little did the aged Headmaster realize that the next 16 years would be among the darkest days the Wizarding had seen since his defeat of Gellert Grindelwald back in 1945.

A dark haired young man Harry Potter, a wizard though still in school once believed to be the savior of the wizarding world stood alone in the carnage that was his former home. He had finally had enough of everything of all the wrongs committed against him in his life. Harry had given into the hate, hatred of his abusive muggle relatives, hatred of that bastard Voldemort for stealing away his childhood, and hatred of that manipulating old man Albus Dumbledore. He had snapped sometime after returning to number 4 private drive for the 5th summer in a row. His Godfather was dead, killed in battle at the ministry by a man known as Rabastan Lestrange.

Harry had killed Rabastan in a fit of pure rage simply shouted the incantation (Corpus Perdere) an ancient and powerful dark curse which upon connecting with the death eaters body caused the man to explode in a bloody shower of gore. Witnessing the man's violent death awakened something deep within Harry's subconscious and a wicked grin spread across his face. It had been the first time he had intentionally ended a life. He hadn't realized that his friends had watched him brutally murder Rabastan, Remus, Tonks, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Neville all wore matching expressions of utter horror and disbelieving shock. Harry got lucky, Dumbledore had convinced the Wizengamot that Harry could not be held accountable for his actions due to being under intense emotional trauma.

Dumbledore of course would have to keep a close watchful eye on Harry for a period of time (6 months) determined by the Wizengamot. If Albus was convinced by the end of the 6 month period that there was no danger of Harry attempting to make a repeat performance of killing Rabastan Lestrange, charges would be dropped and Harry wouldn't be sentenced to time in Azkaban.

Now Harry had killed again, his Uncle his Aunt and his cousin. He had had more than enough of them after years of violent abuse he finally gave into the hatred and utterly destroyed them.

Now with them dead the Slytherin had to get out and get to his best friends house before the Ministry Of Magic could send Aurors out to arrest him. Harry quickly gathered his possessions from his room shrunk his trunk threw his invisibility cloak over himself grabbed his Firebolt and left the house, closing the front door behind him, he glanced around smirked and whipping his wand out whispered the incantation "Incedium Infernalis" and quietly laughed to himself as he momentarily watched the house which was the site of so many hated memories burn with Fiend Fire before Apparating to Malfoy Manor.

Thinking that there was but one course of action left, and as Harry thought about it he found himself looking forward to it. Harry laughed inwardly as the unbidden thought came to his mind _"What will Dumbledore think of my actions and decisions.?"_ Laughing in his mind as he realized he simply didn't give a shit anymore. Harry had had enough he was done playing by the old man's rules. Maybe the Dark Lord would be willing to let Harry do as he pleased. "More likely to than Dumbledore anyways." he muttered to himself as the front gates of Malfoy Manor came into his view.

As Harry neared the gate his last thought before the metal gate transformed into the shape of a nightmarish face and spoke in a loud clanging, echoing voice ("Blood Of House Black, Ally of House Malfoy, you are recognized. State your purpose.") Was that it was time, time to see if the Dark Lords offer made to Harry in his first year still stood. Harry sneered at the idea of how ironically simple it would have been to have taken the Dark Lord at his offer.

Snapping himself from his thoughts he replied to the magical gates question "I must speak to Lord Malfoy it is urgent I do so." The returned to its normal passive state and opened allowing him entry. As Harry walked up the path to Manor's front door he grinned despite the seriousness of his situation. Whatever the Hell happened to him from now on he was going to go with the flow.

(Note) Many ancient spells were crafted with the incantation being of the old languages, such as Latin, Sumerian, and Egyptian. You will see many curses and hexes in those languages in this story. I will translate the incantations for any interested in them.

Incendium Infernalis - Hell Fire

Corpus Perdere - Destroy Body


	2. After Shock

Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 2.

\-- After Shock --

Albus Dumbledore stood on the driveway of Arabella Figg (the squib neighbor of the Durselys Albus had commissioned to watch Harry from a distance) With a few handpicked members of his Order Of The Phoenix. Albus had received the emergency floo call from Arabella a mere 20 minutes earlier. The sight that greeted the aging headmaster and the order members who'd accompanied him to Arabella Figg's residence shocked him beyond belief. Minerva McGonnagal, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Remus Lupin were equally shocked upon their arrival. The normally level-headed Scotswoman was near hysterics, a panicked edge audible in her voice as Minerva spoke her thoughts, "By the Gods... what've we done?" It was a question to which none present could answer. Remus Lupin couldn't fathom why Harry would do this it just didn't make sense to the old marauder.

Kingsley had walked back up the group having finished his examination of the scene and informed the Headmaster in his calm slow voice that there was something that they should have a look at on the driveway of number 4. Upon seeing what Kingsley had mentioned they realized who had set the Durselys house ablaze with Fiend Fire. Harry had done a clever bit of charm work carving a message into the concrete driveway, a message invisible to muggle eyes. Though any wizard seeing the gruesome message would have been outright horrified.

 _"The muggles paid the price with their lives, may they burn forever. May you one day burn with them old man."_

What they didn't have was the answer as to why. Albus knew there was nothing to be done giving a slight sigh he turned to the group shaking his head sadly before he addressed them "I do not how, but I have failed the boy. There is nothing more we can do here, let us return to my office at Hogwarts to further discuss the matter at hand." With that Dumbledore, Kingsley, Minerva and Remus retreated into Arabella's home and then floo'd back to the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore called an emergency meeting instructing the Order Of The Phoenix to report to his office. Alastor Moody, Severus Snape, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks and Hestia Jones joined those already present. Once the order members were seated at Albus' conference table, Albus took a moment to gather his thoughts. He would not enjoy telling them what had transpired, but they had to know. Dumbledore cleared his throat and began speaking in a grave hushed tone. "My friends I have asked you report in for this emergency meeting to relay to you all the details of the dire situation we now find ourselves in." The venerable headmaster had only begun speaking and yet the atmosphere had already gone from uneasy straight to ominous. Each member took a moment to mentally brace themselves for what they all felt was sure to be something quite horrible. Nothing however could have prepared anyone for the next words out of the ancient wizards mouth. "Harry has gone dark. He burned down the home of his muggle relatives after killing them. His current wearabouts are unknown."

Several cries of shock met the headmaster's words, a loud thump was heard as Tonks had fallen backwards out of her chair, and Molly Weasley spontaneously broke out into tears. Dumbledore heaved a great sigh, he'd expected as much. The normally gruff voice of the semi retired battle scarred Auror Mad-Eye Moody was quiet as the old Auror was the first to speak. "Albus... How did this happen." It wasn't a question. Dumbledore knew that when his old friend wanted answers he demanded them. This was a conversation the Headmaster had dreaded hoping it would never be had, but it was not to be.

Dumbledore spoke calmly "To answer that, there is something of grave importance you must know first." Molly continued sobbing quietly everyone in the room knew she saw Harry as a surrogate son. Tonks scrambled back into her seat rubbing her head from where it had connected with the wall behind her as Albus continued. "There was a prophecy made many years ago concerning Harry. I did everything I could to stop the prophecy from coming to pass. I placed him in the care of his muggle relatives after Lily and James murders in the hopes, mistaken hopes that they would love the boy and raise him as their own."

Molly ceased sobbing long enough to fix the Headmaster with an accusing glare and in a halted voice choked with emotion spoke her mind "Albus how c-could you continue t-to make him return there e-every summer for all those ye-years? I tried to tell you how H-Harry hated t-them so."

Albus sorrofully turned to answer Molly. "I confess myself unwilling to believe you. As it were I could not send him off to live elsewhere, even if I had wanted to do so. The night Lily and James were killed, Lily created an impossibly powerful shield when she pleaded Voldemort to spare Harry to take her life instead. In that moment an incredibly powerful magical protection sprung into existence rebounding Voldemort's own killing curse into him. And I believed it necessary for Harry's continued protection against Voldemort to be placed in the care of Lily's muggle sister and her family." Silence greeted the old wizards words. Nobody had ever heard this before. Albus continued "My thoughts were that so long as Harry called number 4 his home and stayed there each summer it would renew the blood magic protection.

Nymphadora was the first to speak "Lot of bloody fat good it did. Forcing him to stay there, where he was constantly abused all it did was push him past his breaking point." Several heads nodded in agreement. Albus didn't know how to respond, Minerva then spoke shocking many in the room with the disdain in her voice as her Scottish temper began flaring up. "Albus, you should have listened to Molly, instead of ignoring her. Now look where it's gotten us." The irate Scotswoman's struck everyone the meeting concluded 15 minutes later with nothing more having been said. One by one each of the order members left in silence lost in their own thoughts.

Right as Harry reached the front door of Malfoy Manor, the door opened revealing a tall pale blonde boy of 16 years confusion visible in his icy pale blue eyes as he took in the sight of his best friend standing on his front doorstep. As Draco stepped aside to let Harry into the manor he gave him a questioning look, Harry simply asked, "Your father in?" Draco let a somewhat confused look cross his face momentarily before replying "Yeah mate, why?" Harry sighed, "You may want a bottle of firewhiskey when I tell you lot why I dropped by unexpectedly." At this Draco's eyebrows rose marginally in supirse. His tone serious "What've you done this time Potter?" Harry didn't elaborate keeping his voice level as he replied you'll see.

As the two Slytherins walked towards the stately sitting room of the manor Draco spoke up again, "Hang on a minute here I'll grab a bottle like you suggested, something in your tone tells me I'll actually need it." Draco returned a moment later firewhiskey in hand turned to Harry again "Eddie and Daphne already arrived, we weren't expecting you for another week after you turned 16. Father should be in the sitting room with them right now."

The two entered the Manor's sitting room, Lucius Malfoy looked up from the Daily Prophet he had been reading a smirk appearing on his face as he addressed them in his drawling voice. "good evening boys. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure Mr. Potter." Harry ever the dignified Slytherin returned the serpentine grin replying "You've known me for years sir, we've no need to be so formal while in the comfort of your home. As for why I am here early. Well I feel that we must move up the deadline for when we have _that discussion._ " Lucius noted the serious tone in which the boy spoke and realized what he had meant. "Well Harry I admit this was rather unexpected though I am quite pleased to hear you've considered my offer." Harry nodded as the Malfoy patriarch continued, "But do tell me, what convinced you." Harry took a deep breath before speaking.

Draco, Daphne and Eddie, all listened with rapt attention as Harry relayed the story of his actions of just a scant hour ago. Half an hour later Everyone in the room had drank three glasses each of the firewhiskey the empty bottle now forgotten standing on the marble topped end table next to the Corinthian leather reclining armchair that the disbelieving Lucius Malfoy had sat in for the duration of Harry's tale. Lucius contemplated what he had been told as he sat unmoving in his seat his third glass of firewhiskey in hand.

As it were Lucius was shocked though he didn't outwardly show it. No no displaying one's emotions for the world to see was unbefitting for a man of his station it was seen as something only the weak-minded would do. Lucius Malfoy was a highly intelligent man, a legimate business man on paper as far as the Ministry Of Magic was concerned but so much more. He could easily see the advantages and disadvantages in anything at a glance and always made sure there was benefits to be gained before commiting himself to taking any action where politics where concerned.

This situation he now faced was no different. Harry had done something he hadn't believed him capable of. Taken lives, of course he had heard of Harry's brutal murder of Rabastan Lestrange but that hardly counted, that was more spur of the moment rage fueled revenge. Killing those filthy muggles he was forced to live with every summer, killing them in cold blood, that alone was something else entirely. The thought that Harry had also burned the house down with Fiend Fyre made Lucius as giddy as a 15 year old witch being kissed for the first time. Lucius knew the Dark Lord would be most pleased to hear that Harry Potter of all people wanted to join his ranks.

Mind made up Lucius sat his glass down on the end table next to the empty bottle rose from his seat surveyed the teenagers around him and spoke but one short sentence. "It is time." The five silently rose from their respective seats donned the plain black robes that Lucius handed each of them and readied themselves for their audience with the Dark Lord at Riddle Manor.

(Note)

Edgar Scott Alan, my first attempt at an OC - Eddie, is a 16 year old American transfer student sorted into Slytherin House friend of the Dark Trinity. (Harry, Draco and Daphne)


	3. Wicked Minds and Wicked Hearts

Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 3

\-- Wicked Minds and Wicked Hearts --

5 dark figures appeared out of the darkness, the cover of night hiding there sudden appearance. Though they were on land behind the strongest of muggle repelling wards they took care to avoid being seen by anyone. The four teenagers remained silent as Lucius sent the Dark Lord a message via the Dark Mark, receiving the signal to proceed, Lucius silently led them up to the Manor's front door, Harry noticed the carving of a large snake centered on the door and had a sudden thought. Turning to Lucius Harry looked him in the eyes willing him to glance at his thoughts, Harry lowered his occulumancy shields as the Elder Malfoy nodded. When Lucius had seen what Harry had wanted him too he gave Harry a nod.

Harry turned to face the snake carving on the door concentrating for a mere second before hissing out a command. The door swung open and Lucius led the group inside. In the meeting hall of Riddle Manor, Voldemort found himself delightfully curious. He had heard the parseltongue commanding the front door of his manor to open, He knew of course there was only one known parselmouth in the world besides himself. Though he couldn't quite believe it when he heard it. Dismissing the conundrum the Dark Lord smiled as he sipped from his glass of wine. The fact that he had heard it meant only thing, Lucius had done well.

The group entered the dimly lit meeting hall as Voldemort watched them from his throne-like high backed black chair. Harry noted the only other furniture in the room being a mahogany end table next to the Dark Lords throne, all the death eaters present stood along the sides of the room. Harry also noted none of them currently wore their trademark silver skull masks. He recognized several death eaters, Waldon Macnair, Antonin Dolohov, Thorfin Rowle, Amycus and Alecto Carrow, Gregory Goyle Sr. Rodulphus Lestrange and Bellatrix. As Lucius led them to the middle of the room Harry kept his face void of emotion. Keeping his hood low over his face as he'd been instructed Harry walked behind Lucius until he stopped. Lucius stepped to the side and bowed his head to the Dark Lord. Harry, Draco, Eddie and Daphne each sank to their knees and bowed their heads in a sign of fealty.

Voldemort watched them with a satisfied smile before uttering a single word, "Rise." The four teens did as instructed and waited for Voldemort to continue. The Dark Lord spoke again in his high cold voice, "Lower your hoods so we may see those who wish to join our ranks. As one the four teens did as instructed, and several shocked gasps were heard from the death eaters lining the walls.

Suddenly an enraged shout issued from the mouth of Rodulphus Lestrange, "POTTER!!! At this his wife, Bellatrix hissed at him, "Quiet you fool! it is not your place to speak." Her irritated warning only served to further anger the agitated death eater. Raising a hand he slapped Bellatrix forcefully in her face and growled "You'd do well to remember to your place woman!" Harry was livid. Bellatrix may have been a deranged bitch but he felt she should not be treated in such a manner by any man let alone her own husband." Without thinking Harry stepped up to the older stronger built man growling dangerously at him "You shouldn't hit a woman, asshole." (Draco grimaced at Harry's impulsiveness) Rodulphus sneered at the defiant look in the younger man's eyes, while Voldemort watched the altercation with interest.

"Whatcha gonna do about it boy?" In answer Harry whipped out his wand growling out "I challenge you to a duel. Rodulphus laughed "Gives me an excuse to kill you for my brother." At this the Dark Lord spoke up, "I can see that we won't be settling this dispute like gentlemen. So I think we shall go forth with this duel, I shall officiate it." "Harry Potter Vs Rodulphus Lestrange. A duel to the death. Should Potter be victorious I will skip his initiation and we shall welcome him into our ranks."

As the Dark Lord spoke Bellatrix was thinking, _"What the Hell is the Potter boy thinking... Challenging Rodulphus to a duel over him slapping me... What angle is this boy playing..."_ Voldemort continued are our combatants in agreement with the terms of this duel Harry and Rodulphus nodded simultaneously, then took positions in the center of the room with twenty paces worth of space between them facing one another. The Dark Lord erected a dome like shield in a circle spanning a 20 foot diameter around the combatants and signaled them to begin by raising his left hand and letting it fall to his side.

Harry wasted no time roaring out his first spell "Ulcus Sanguis!" Bellatrix's eyes widened in supirse as she witnessed the boy send a nasty blood boiling hex at her husband noting the complete lack of hesitancy. She noted his stance was a bit loose, clearly he'd had no formal dueling training. - Rodulphus quickly side-stepped the hex with a snarl sending off a non verbal blasting curse speeding towards his younger opponent. Harry defended expertly "Aegis Cotego" summoning a powerful shield to take the full impact of the blasting curse, before firing back thinking _"So the bastard wants to play with non-verbal magic does he. Well two can play that game."_ Harry let an evil smile cross his face as he fired off a rapid chain of bone breaker hexs forcing Rodulphus to go on the defensive rolling sideways to avoid the curses, Harry anticipated the roll and sent a slashing curse catching Rodulphus in his lower left leg.

The older man roared in pain as he felt his leg get slashed down to the bone, but he returned fire, literally, sending a chain of cursed fireballs at Harry. Draco, Eddie and Daphne watched Harry with rapt attention, each knew as Harry dropped low and rolled sideways to avoid the fireballs that he was just toying with Rudolphus gauging his ability. Voldemort watched in amusement despite the boys obvious lack of formal training he was learned enough to give Rodulphus a hard battle. As the fight progressed Harry used increasingly dark magic curses and hexs scoring numerous hits on Rodulphus. Bellatrix found herself grudgingly impressed by the boys skill as she thought _"Well Well, the boy seems to enjoying himself, if I am not mistaken he seems to rather like inflicting pain."_ -

It wasn't long before Harry got the upper hand he forced Rodulphus to defend himself in a static position, Harry momentarily slowed down his offensive his opponent mistakenly believing that he'd worn himself out, Rodulphus gave a savage grin of triumph, only to find himself staring at Harry's equally triumphant grin. Puzzled Rodulphus began casting a powerful lightning bolt hex. Harry saw his oppurtinity he knew his opponent was readying a spell that would take far too long to cast, Harry immediately threw his finishing curse at Rodulphus, roaring "Corpus Perdere!" An evil looking dark orange spike of magic shot towards Rodulphus at high speed impacting the shocked death eaters chest before he could finish casting his own curse.

For a fraction of a second time stood still every death eater watching the combatants suddenly felt the urge to vomit. Rodulphus' Body exploded in a violent shower of blood and gore. Bellatrix watched her husband's brutal spontaneous death in morbid fascination, then to the surprise of everyone present Bellatrix began laughing the madly cackling witch unnerved many of her fellows as she stated "It seems my stupid fool of a husband got what he deserved!" Harry was breathing heavily, yet he had a wild look of triumph in his eyes. Voldemort clapped slowly, applauding the boy's success as he dropped the sheild around the dueling area.

Harry had been branded with the Dark Mark first, Draco had been next and Daphne followed. The Dark Lord finally called for Eddie to join him in his private quarters to be interviewed. As Eddie closed the door to the Dark Lords chambers behind him, he couldn't help but smile slightly despite his inward feeling of nervousness. The Dark Lord sat back in his leather chair crooning softly at the massive adder partially curled up in his lap. Finally the Dark Lord spoke, noting the tall muscular teenage wizard's unusual appearance. He had long stringy black hair that fell several inches past his shoulders and partially obscured his face.

"Tell me Edgar, from where do you hail?" The grungy teen replied in an American accent not specific to any single region. "Call me Eddie, or Raven, it's my nickname. I am originally from America." The Dark Lord smiled, "Blood status?" The teen replied levelly, long story there. The Dark Lord chuckled "By all means tell it."

"Half Blood, mother is a witch from Scotland came from a pureblood family of a lesser house. She was cast out, family said her views were too extreme. Despite the family being modestly successful it wasn't overly wealthy, they didn't much care for blood supremacy but mother was felt your organization had the right idea. They gave her a bit of gold and told her to find her own way.

Eventually she settled in America, met a muggle man who was fresh out of the army. somehow they fell in love and ended up married. I was born sometime later, father agreed with mother's views on the world despite being non-magical. I attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was in House Wampuss til my 4th year was completed. Mother wanted me to finish my schooling here in the UK. They got me enrolled at Hogwarts as an American transfer student."

Voldemort thought over the boys story. it was interesting to say the least. "Which Hogwarts house are you in?" Eddie replied with a slight smirk. "Slytherin." Voldemort let a wicked smile cross his face "Exceeelent..." Where most would have shuddered at the Dark Lords mode of speech, drawing out the syllables in a hiss. Eddie stood his ground and the Dark Lord smiled once more before raising his wine glass to his lips. "Welcome to our rankssssss. You, Harry, Draco, and Daphne are not yet ready to go on formal missions you mussssst train a while firsssst. Bellatrix shall be your inssstructor." "Before you go to join your friends hold out your left arm. Eddie did as bidden, The Dark Lord raised his wand pointed it to the boys left arm and quietly spoke the incantation, Morsmordre."


	4. Lord Black Returns

Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 4

\-- Lord Black Returns --

Harry, Draco, Daphne, and Eddie sat in Malfoy Manor's sitting room, each with a bottle of butterbeer in their hands chatting animatedly about their upcoming training. They were waiting for Lucius and Bellatrix to return from Riddle Manor afterwords they would first be going to Gringotts before departing to a death eater training compound in Australia. Mid-conversation a tapping sound was heard from one of the sitting rooms large windows Harry rose from his seat on the leather sofa to check the noise, Harry parted the heavy black velvet drapes and saw a large golden eagle-owl staring unblinkingly at him. Draco eyed the bird curiously "What's the bird want, mate?" Harry opened the window seeing the scroll tied to its leg. "Dunno but it's got a letter addressed to me" Harry saw the expectant look in the owls eyes and retrieved a sickle from his robe pocket and slipped it into the satchel that hung around the owls neck.

As the owl flew off Harry shut the window behind it and unraveled the scroll and began reading it aloud as all eyes were on him. "To Mr. Potter, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire. _We at Gringotts Bank wish to inform you of a legal matter regarding the last will and testament of the late Lord Sirius Orion Black, Head Of The Ancient And Most Noble House Of Black. We offer our deepest condolences at your loss, we understand that you and the late Lord Black were quite close. Accountant Goldhook will be expecting your attendance today at 4 pm. - This letter will act as a one time portkey that will transport you to a private waiting room. The activation phrase is Gringotts Now."_

Draco looked intrigued at the information wondering how Gringotts knew they'd already planned on visiting the bank today. Daphne looked up from her butterbeer and turned to face Draco, hearing the front door of the manor closing. "Looks like it's a good thing we'd already planned on going to the bank, seems like your dad and Bellatrix have returned."

Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa walked into the sitting room dressed as impeccably as ever. Lucius wearing a fine white button shirt, black slacks and a jade colored robe made from acromantula silk. While Narcissa wore a black acromantula silk knee length skirt and a black v-neck shirt with a Jade green cloak that matching her husbands. Bellatrix wore a strapless black acromantula silk dress which hugged her shapely figure tightly a thin gold chain-belt around her waist black low rise open toed strap up heels and a dark gossamer cloak. Lucius had instructed the teen wizards to dress in their finery as he reminded them of the importance of keeping up appearances when seen in public, even when simply going to the bank and so it was with barely concealed reluctance that Eddie marched off into the guest room he was staying in at the manor to change into his fine wizarding robes.

Harry turned to Lucius and handed him the Gringotts letter, the Malfoy patriarch skimmed it over then nodded addressing the group "We have 15 minutes to 4 pm everyone grab hold of the letter" as one the four teens placed a finger to the letter alongside Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix and Harry spoke the activation phrase. -~- A few moments later the group landed in the private waiting room the goblins had prepared for them. As Harry's eyes acclimated to the warm golden lighting of the private reception area, he and Eddie took in the numerous paintings depicting goblin battlescenes. Settling themselves into the comfortable plush chairs in the room, Harry gave Bellatrix a quick glance and noted her expression was blank.

They were not long in waiting for a goblin to attend them. The goblin was an older male dressed in the typical business atire of Gringotts merely a black business suit (minus a tie) and a ruby colored cloak he also wore thin gold spectacles. He approached the group with an all business expression clear on his face, and began speaking to them in the gutterul tone of the goblin race. "Good of you to drop by, Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Lady Lestrange." Eyeing Harry the goblin continued "Ahhh yes, Mr. Potter let's get started, I am Goldhook head account manager of the Black Family account. I do believe you've met my youngest son, Griphook." Harry nodded, the goblin again spoke to Lucius, "Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Lady Lestrange, we can deal with your business directly after we finish the will reading, all of you, excluding Mr. Allen and Ms. Greengrass are mentioned expressly in the will of Lord Black. Let us go to my office and get started."

An hour later the will reading was finished, Harry having received an exceptionally large sum of money from Sirius as well as his flying motorcycle. Surprisingly Draco had been bequeathed thirty thousand galleons as had Nymphadora Tonks. Harry had in addition been named the new Lord Black as the eldest living male with a direct blood connection to the Black line. It had been known that Harry's paternal grandmother had been Dorea Black prior to her marriage to Charlus Potter.

The news that Harry as the eldest living male Black was now the head of the house of Black amused Bellatrix until Harry proved his title by placing a sample of his blood into a small rune-craft basin that held an ancient potion upon contact with the potion his blood had turned it gold in color showing the legitimacy of Harry's status. Further disbelief had been squashed when Harry placed the head of house ring on his finger without harm.

After seeing this Bellatrix had asked Goldhook which Goblin handled the legal work for marital affairs and the old goblin had pointed them to the office of Silverhammer. Before stepping into the office Bellatrix turned to Harry a serious look in her eyes. "As head of house it is your responsibility to oversee the legal work regarding my recent divorce from Rodulphus." Harry scowled at this, Bellatrix smirked at him, "It's your own fault you know. Though it isn't much of a loss anyway." Harry grinned at this "Old Rudy was a scumbag wasn't he." Bellatrix nodded returning his grin, "It's not like I ever even loved him either. It was arranged between our families as it seemed it would benefit both the Blacks and the Lestranges at the time."

Harry and Bellatrix entered Silverhammer's office together while the Malfoy's along with Eddie and Daphne rode one of the bank carts down to the Malfoy vault. Upon entering Silverhammer greeted them formally and gestured for them to sit in the chairs in front of his desk.

Silverhammer placed his hands on the armrests of his chair as he began speaking. "Ms Black as you are aware as of 10:41 pm on the night of June 16th your husband's status on the Lestrange family register updated to reflect his recent passing." Bellatrix nodded not even bothering to hide her mile wide grin. Continuing the goblin retrieved a small stack of parchment. "The first paper is the last will and testament of Rodulphus Lestrange, there isn't much to it basically in the event that the Lestrange line dies you are to inherit all the family's monetary wealth, which totals three hundred thousand galleons."

Bellatrix allowed a bored look to cross her face as Silverhammer continued. "The second paper is the official copy of your original marriage contract it states even should Rodulphus die you retain the Lestrange name to keep his line alive. The goblin noted the furious look on Bellatrix' face before he added, "However should the Head of the House of Black sign a writ of annulment you can be reinstated as a Black." Harry grinned catching onto why Bellatrix had wanted him along for this. Harry turned to Silverhammer "Draw up the writ, Ms. Black wishes to formally reclaim her Black Family status." Bellatrix giggled insanely "Oooh ickle Harry is taking charge of family affairs already. Seems the little boy has grown up fast ahahaha!"

Harry signed the writ with a flourish and the two were soon on their way. Rejoining the rest of their group they departed Gringotts returning to Malfoy Manor where Lucius would brief the teen recruits on what their training would entail. "Bellatrix will be taking the four of you as well as Blaise and Pansy to our compound on the edge of the Australian outback. You will spend 7 days training at that compound before relocating to a compound near Calagry Alberta Canada."

Bellatrix then continued where Lucius left off, smirking with much malice. "The training itself will be quite extensive, you will refine your dueling techniques and learn tactics for a number of different operations. You will learn to work flawlessly as a team to complete your objectives in the most efficient manner possible." The four teens wore matching expressions of eager determination. Bellatrix continued "We will be traveling to 5 different compounds for the duration of your training. Once your training is complete we will return to Riddle Manor where you will receive your Death Eater Robes and choose your masks."

"We will be using this international portkey to travel to Adelaide Australia, upon arrival we will take a muggle bus to Melbourne. From Melbourne we will fly brooms to the compound." At this Draco looked confused, "Why bother with muggle transport?" Lucius answered, "The Australian ministry is on friendly terms with the British Ministry of Magic. As such should we attract the attention of any Australian Aurors they would do whatever they could to capture us and hand us over to the British Authorities. You will need to remain undetected while in Australia, hence the need for muggle transport."

Draco nodded his understanding, as his father continued. "Not only will you train in tactics and advanced dueling, you will also albeit briefly study some of the local magical wildlife. One species native to Australia is of particular interest to the Dark Lord. The only thing I can tell you about it, is that it is known to be an extremely dangerous semi aquatic reptile. While in Melbourne I'd advise you discreetly inquire about a famous Australian wizard known as Steve Irwin. It is believed that he is the foremost expert regarding this magical animal."

This sparked Eddie's interest, "what is this animal called?" Lucius answered gravely, "It is called the Mandigar. Eddie paled at hearing this, he had heard of this magical relative of the crocodile, he knew it was even more dangerous a beast than its mundane cousin.

(Note) You may be wondering how Harry could have been friends with the likes of the Weasley family despite Harry being in Slytherin and a friend of Draco. The answer is simple really. Harry had a rare gift for making friends where others wouldn't. Much like young Tom Riddle, in this story Harry is quite the charmer and extremely few people could say that they didn't like him. However his dark tendencies made him somewhat distant from the Non-Slytherins. As they got older in their school years Harry eventually began using them for whatever advantages they could give him, seeing them not so much as friends anymore but merely leverage to get what he needed to further his own agenda. If this story goes well enough I may write a pre-quil that details this progression.

As for the lengthy time between updates I must apologize. I recently started a new job going from part time hours to full time and needed to get used to my new schedule. Additionally recent financial troubles had me distracted from my writing. Thanks to my new job my financial situation has become less troublesome and I should be able to return to bi-weekly updates regularly soon.


	5. Fallen Angel

Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. This is just a work of Fanfiction that I am writing.

(Chapter 5)

\-- Fallen Angel --

Harry, Draco, Daphne and Eddie along with Pansy and Blaise made it into Australia on the first of September as planned, Bellatrix immediately brought them to the compound in the outskirts of the outback. After Bellatrix filled the compound head in on their situation they were shown their quarters and given leave to proceed with their training. Though there were some 30 odd recruits already stationed here they would be trained independently of the local recruits. Harry's six man squad would be trained to be an Elite strike team operating under the direct command of the Dark Lords inner circle.

Bellatrix led the group to an unused chamber just off the main hall turning to address her trainees "This room is going to be where the main part of your training takes place over the next seven days. We will be starting out the first two days with some advanced dueling techniques. On our third, fourth and fifth day here in Australia we will have live fire exercises in a mock up of real combat scenarios." While the others listened intently Harry had a bored expression on his face, Bellatrix took note of this raising an eyebrow she queried "Unless some of you believe to be too skilled to benefit from learning?"

Harry regarded Bellatrix with cold indifference, "I bested Rodulphus, a seasoned death eater with ease. I was capable of summoning a corporeal patronus by Thirteen. I won the Tri-Wizard Tournament at Fourteen. What is there about dueling that you could teach me?" Blaise and Draco grimaced at Harry's bravado expecting the Dark Witch to curse him for his taunting remark.

Any other death eater recruit would have learned a very painful lesson had they said the same, Bellatrix supirsed them all grinning ferally. "If you think your up to the Dark Lords standards why not have a duel with me?"

Harry returned her feral grin with one of his own "Sure this might be fun."

Bellatrix grinned wider as she turned to Blaise "You judge the duel, whoever is knocked out loses. You know the revival charm?" Blaise merely nodded. After instructing Draco, Eddie, Daphne and Pansy to stand along the far wall with Blaise standing 15 feet off to the side, Bellatrix and Harry took up position in the middle of the large chamber with a space of roughly twenty feet between them.

Putting on a bit of a show the two combatants followed the time honored tradition of bowing to one another before launching into their duel. Harry immediately fired off a series of concussion blasts in rapid succession, without bothering to posture himself in any formal dueling stance. Bellatrix grinned maliciously as she lazily batted the hexs aside with a flick of her wand. Stancing herself loosely, she then returned fire litteraly, conjuring a dozen flame darts and banishing them towards her opponent following up with a trio of over-powered bone breaking curses.

Harry matched the Dark witch's grin as he conjured a ball of water that caught the flame darts before transfiguring the water into an orb of ice then hardening the ice into an iron ball which took the impacts of the bone breakers as they sped towards him.

Multiplying the iron ball with a silently cast gemino he then banished several of the copies towards Bellatrix. Anticipating his attack strategy being similar to the tactics he'd used on Rodulphus, Bellatrix conjured a large sturdy net which caught the projectiles and bounced them back to Harry. Seeing the counter Bellatrix employed caused Harry to grin maniacally and surprising everyone in the training room shifted his physical form into a black smoke like mist letting the projectiles pass harmlessly through him.

Bellatrix was stunned she hadn't thought the boy to be capable of using the Black Family magic yet here he was using one of her own battlefield tricks against her. Knowing he would rematerialize behind her she spun around on the spot seeing only emerald green eyes within the smokey mist before she lost consciousness as the sound of triumphant laughter echoed mockingly in her head.

The next thing Bellatrix remembered was seeing Harry's smirking visage as he knelt beside her, Blaise standing off to Harry's side. Bellatrix scowled as she accepted the offered hand while Harry helped her back to her feet. "I wasn't expecting that you could use Black Family magic. I assume you hit me from behind while I was distracted by the illusion."

Harry grinned even broader as he replied. "Yeah when I used the Black Mist I also disillusioned myself. Then summoned a cloud of mist with my eyes using an illusion charm to distract you. Following your distraction I hit you with a bludgeoning hex."

Suddenly their battle analysis was interrupted as one of the senior Death Eaters burst into the training room shouting, "Bellatrix! You won't believe who we've just captured!"

Bellatrix turned to face the other death eater with a snarl, "Whoever the Hell your prisoner is, it'd better be worth my time. Now who the fuck is it?"

The death eater replied calmly as the teens watched with interest, It's your niece."

Bellatrix let a feral grin cross her face as she practically purred "So ickle little Nymmy got herself caught. This should be quite interesting. Bring her to me immediately."

The Death Eater nodded as he left the training room. Harry looked on as the man left the room a pensive expression visible on his face. " _I wonder what Tonks is doing in Australia, and why she let herself get caught by Death Eaters."_ Harry would soon have his answers as the Death Eater returned escorting Nymphadora Tonks into the training room, magical shackles binding her hands together.

As the Death Eater shoved the bubbly pink haired Auror up to Bellatrix, said Auror barely hid her astonishment that Harry Potter hope of the Wizarding World (or so she thought) was standing not ten feet from her, the Dark Mark visible on his wrist.

Bellatrix grinned wider as she addressed her niece in a venomous tone, "Speak Nymphadora." Tonks just returned the feral grin and the venomous greeting

"Hello Aunt Bellatrix. Let me just get something out of the way before I tell you why I let myself get captured."

Bellatrix just sneered and nodded.

"On my life and magic I swear that what I am about to reveal to Bellatrix Lestrange to be completely true to the best of my knowledge. So shall it be." A short flash of light signified the validity of the oath.

Bellatrix allowed a look of mild interest to cross her face as she spoke.

"If it weren't for the fact that you don't know that I was divorced recently and am no longer a Lestrange your oath would mean nothing. As it is you've got my curiosity. Now what is it you felt was important enough to risk death for?"

Tonks grinned as she replied confidently.

"I've quit the Order Of The Phoenix and I am changing sides. To prove this I am going to give you top secret information regarding the Orders activities here in Australia and in Britain."

Bellatrix was shocked by her nieces statement, though she didn't show it. Instead opting to feign annoyance. "Very well you have five minutes to spill your secrets, then I will decide what to do with you." Tonks nodded.

"Long story short Remus Lupin abandoned me a week into the mission that Dumbledore gave us out here. We were supposed to be gaining information on a few highly dangerous magical creatures. We'd only just gotten the information we'd needed on of the animals in question when the wolf went and vanished on me. I'd had enough of his feeling sorry for himself and constant whining about how he had nothing left to live for since he failed James. Dumbledore is making too many mistakes people are dying and those deaths are on his head."

Bellatrix considered the information momentarily before questioning her niece. "What was the animal you completed your research on?"

Tonks was confused at this but answered anyways, "A Mandigar, thing is a bloody great crocodile monster that lives here."

Bellatrix grinned savagely as she gleefully exclaimed, "I do believe we can use you here little Nymmykins. But tell me, are you truly turning your back on the Order of The Burning Turkey?"

A determined edge was audible in her voice as Tonks replied "Yes I am, I'll even take the Dark Mark."

Bellatrix grinned in triumph as she replied "That's all well and good, but you'll have to prove your loyalty to your soon to be new family if you want this to be a permanent arrangement. Capture the deserter werewolf and I'll get you an audience with the Dark Lord." Bellatrix then looked to her charges, "In the meantime you lot better get used to being a team of seven. I know my niece won't fail to capture the wolf, after all her life depends on her success." She finished with a sadistic smirk.

(Note) My apologies for not having updated in so long. 2017 Ended rather shittily for me, and I've been dealing with writers block on top of it. I hope to have the next chapter out by Valentine's day.

If you're thinking Nymphadora's betrayal of the Order Of The Phoenix is too sudden, just wait I plan on going into greater detail on that in flash backs soon.


End file.
